


The dance

by Lost_in_thoughts



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_thoughts/pseuds/Lost_in_thoughts
Summary: Vica's graduation party approaches. Proper dancing skills are required for such an important event, that much is certain for Lambert.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akhuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhuna/gifts).



„No!“ Vica shook her head so vigorously her messy bun started to bounce. She let herself fall onto her bed, her pouted lips making her look like a sulky little girl.  
„I won't dance at the graduation ceremony and that's that.“

Lambert smirked. „That's as unreasonable as it gets, pup.“

„Learned from the best.“

He gave a low chuckle. „Always knew I was a great teacher.“ He leant against her desk, crossing his arms in front of him. „Jokes aside, you wrote your thesis about fucking microorganisms but you surrender to a dance?“

Vica blew a strand of hair from her eyes. „Cyanobacteria are easier than a tango.“

„Don't be silly. Just have to move your feet.“

„You can talk, of course you know how to move your feet, being a witcher and all.“ Her tone went from sulky to resigned.

Lambert nodded. „True. And if you wouldn't be so damn stubborn I could've taught you at least two dances by now.“

„What for, Lambert?“ She shook her head. „You said you won't come.“

„That so?“ He raised an eyebrow and shifted his position a little.

„You told me it was a stupid occasion.“

Lambert nodded. „It is. All the more it's my bounden duty to accompany you.“

That brought a grin to her lips. „Spent too much time with Dandelion, didn't you?“ She stood up, went to him and took his hand. „But two days ago you said it was only a party for couples.“

He eyed her. „Well?“ He brushed his thumb over her lips. „We're partners.“

That took her off-guard. „You...“

Lambert smirked and pulled her closer. „Pup, stop looking as if you'd seen an unicorn. Heard me well enough.“ He leant forward and kissed her. „Partners, yes. In board games, in crime, in bed. And,“ he smirked, turned her around and went to her record collection, „in dance.“

With a satisfied nod he took a record from the shelf and started the turntable. When the first beats of Bob Dylan's „Tonight, I'll be staying here with you“ sounded through the room, he took Vica's hand, put his other hand on her back and started dancing.

Vica looked up to him, happy and silent.

„Dancing still horrible?“ he asked, amusement in his eyes.

She shook her head, smiling happily. „Not with the right partner.“


End file.
